S.T.A.R. Labs
The Scientific and Technological Advanced Research (S.T.A.R.) Laboratories is a scientific research organization that spans the globe. Founded by scientist Garrison Slate, who used his scientific intellect to create a nationwide chain of research laboratories devoted to the study of sciences unconnected to the government or any business interests. Slate assembled a celebrated team of scientists and researchers who were feeling under-appreciated or under-funded at other companies. In time, S.T.A.R. Labs opened up a dozen facilities stretching from one coast to the other. To fund their work, the team licensed out their inventions to countries around the world and Slate was eventually able to expand the corporation on an international scale, with S.T.A.R. Labs currently maintaining facilities in Canada, Europe, Australia, and Japan as well as continuing to run the many already established branches within the United States. S.T.A.R. Labs' central branch is located in Metropolis. Involvement *Deep within S.T.A.R. Labs, Brainiac seeks to control experimental devices that will allow him to harness the power source behind the Lantern Corps' rings. This attack throws the Lantern Corps into chaos, and players must join a fragile truce between the Green Lantern Corps and the Sinestro Corps to bring the powerful devices back under S.T.A.R. Labs control. Heroes *As a supporting Faction member, Heroes can gain trust with S.T.A.R. Labs through completing certain missions or collecting Bounties and gain access to rare and powerful items and equipment from S.T.A.R. Labs Vendors. *Heroes can obtain the S.T.A.R. Labs Logo as an Emblem if they have full Trusted renown with the faction. Villains *Villains will be dispatched by Lex Luthor to assist Gorilla Grodd in his fight with STAR Labs. Villains will steal Grodd's confiscated devolver technology and sabotage STAR Labs' operations before fighting the two Flashes (Barry Allen and Jay Garrick) alongside Gorilla Grodd within the bowels of Old STAR Labs. Members Equipment Trivia *S.T.A.R. Labs first appeared in Superman vol. 1 #246 (December 1971) *Lex Luthor has attempted to buy out S.T.A.R. Labs on at least one occasion but failed. *S.T.A.R. Labs possesses its own superhero team, dubbed S.T.A.R. Corps, the team arose following a series of incidents involving a rampant A.I. named Mindgame. The team generally acts as an intercompany security and hazard-control team. *The technology used to maintain Cyborg's mechanical parts comes from S.T.A.R. Labs. *Amongst S.T.A.R. Labs' prominent scientific staff is Doctor Kimiyo Hoshi (aka the benevolent Doctor Light) who found employment with the labs after her powers became erratic after they were syphoned from her by the malevolent Doctor Light during the Infinite Crisis. *After the destruction of the initial metal harpoon he wore after the lose of his left hand, Aquaman had it replaced with a cybernetic harpoon from S.T.A.R. Labs that had a retractable reel he could control. *Amongst STAR Labs' ongoing projects is Project Yesterday, which involves the study and operation of a portal in time created by a Soviet-era satellite that Russia sent around the sun. The satellite returned to Earth bathed in Neutrinos and crashed within the Mackachitahoo Lake in Minnesota, USA. Now creating a Tachyon field, the satellite acts as a temporal anomaly that sends items around it to various places in time. Discovered by Kobra, the group sent the Ravens to retrieve the satellite but their mission was discovered and scuttled by Black Canary. Now in STAR Labs' hands, Professor Orenstein leads the project. *During the time of U.N. funded Justice League International, Maxwell Lord's ex-wife, Claire Montgomery, created the corporate sponsored team, The Conglomerate, as competition for the Justice League team. Companies that provided sponsorship to the team included American Steel, Dante Foods, Dupree Chemical, Ferris Aircraft, LexCorp, Ovel Oil, Pax Entertainment, Stagg Enterprises and S.T.A.R. Labs. The team has since dissolved. Gallery File:AddSTARLabs.jpg File:STARBuildingsAdamPitts1.png File:STARBuildingsAdamPitts2.png File:starlabs_droid_by_chuckdee.jpg File:energysignaturesbychuckdee.jpg File:KnockedOutRecover1jaredbrunner.JPG File:KnockedOutRecover2jaredbrunner.JPG File:STARLabsEnforcers.jpg File:STARLabsHeavyTroopers.jpg File:med_gallery_2_64_23269.jpg STAR2.JPG star12.jpg File:STARLabsHeavyTurretAdamPitts.png File:STARLabsPowerGeneratorAdamPitts.png File:STARLabsSensorArrayAdamPitts.png File:STARScreen1.jpg File:STARScreen2.jpg File:STARScreen3.jpg File:STARScreen4.jpg File:STARScreen5.jpg File:STARScreen6.jpg Star Labs Logo Com.png See also External links * }} Wikipedia *S.T.A.R. Labs DC Database Category:S.T.A.R. Labs Category:Franchises Category:Groups Category:Factions